


Le mensonge a du bon

by LunaQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (Recueil de textes entre Lisa et Martha)Masters se refuse à mentir. Tout le monde le sait. Elle a des principes, ça aussi, tout le monde le sait. Cuddy le sait. Pensait le savoir. Jusqu'à ce la jeune femme lui prouve le contraire.
Relationships: Lisa Cuddy/Martha Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Le mensonge a du bon

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce ship. Je suis en train de me faire la s7 en ce moment et il m'a juste... sauté aux yeux ? Peut-être.

Masters déboula dans le bureau de Cuddy avec fracas. Comme d'habitude, songea cette dernière en retenant un soupir. Elle aimait beaucoup l'étudiante, mais elle avait tendance à trouver un peu trop facilement la porte de son bureau. Tantôt pour se plaindre du comportement de House, tantôt des décisions de House, tantôt de l'absence de morale de House. Elle s'étonnait que les deux soient encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était, étant donné l'énergie qu'ils développaient l'un et l'autre pour ne faire aucun effort et se détester cordialement. 

— Docteur Cuddy.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ? 

— J'ai... j'ai besoin de vous parler.

— Je vous écoute, Masters.

Elle se tut, son souffle comme coupé dans sa gorge. Lisa pencha la tête, intriguée par le mutisme soudain et inhabituel de l'étudiante, et se leva pour contourner le bureau et s'approcher d'elle. Était-elle en train de faire une attaque ? Elle ne semblait pourtant pas déséquilibrée, ni même paralysée, hormis ce brusque silence et sa respiration un peu précipitée, tout avait l'air d'aller bien. Plus ou moins.

— Masters, est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? 

Les doigts de Cuddy rencontrèrent la blouse de la jeune femme et cette dernière parut reprendre vie. Un peu trop vite, peut-être. Ses joues se teintèrent de cramoisi.

— Vous accepteriez de venir boire un verre avec moi, un soir ? 

Elle avait à peine respiré entre chaque mot, les avait à peine articulés d'ailleurs. Et maintenant elle baissait le menton, semblable à une enfant fautive prise la main dans le sac, ses cheveux tombant en rideaux devant son visage, le dissimulant à la vue de Lisa. Cette dernière était soufflée. Autant par son audace que par sa proposition, disons, inattendue. Jamais un étudiant ne s'était permis une chose pareille. Encore moins une étudiante. Elle se sentit rougir à son tour. Parce qu'elle se sentait comme une adolescente, parce qu'elle était surprise - ébahie serait probablement plus juste - et surtout parce qu'elle en avait envie. Et que c'était tout bonnement impensable. Impossible.

Cuddy avait toujours eu un petit attrait pour ce qui était impossible. N'avait-elle pas eu des sentiments pour House ? 

— Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était d'accord.

Même ses cheveux ne purent lui cacher l'immense sourire qui dévorait à présent le visage de Masters. Elle fit volte-face, prête à partir, quand Cuddy la retint.

— Masters ?

Elle se retourna, son front plissé de doute.

— Pas un mot, l'avertit Lisa avec un sourire en coin.

Celui de Masters revint jusque dans ses yeux.

— Je crois que je vais m'essayer au mensonge, pour une fois.

La chaleur dans son estomac ne la quitta pas de la journée et Cuddy trouva tous les prétextes du monde pour rendre visite à l'équipe du docteur House.


	2. Le mensonge a encore du bon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La cérémonie commençait dans moins de vingt minutes, et Cuddy n'était toujours pas là. Pis, elle ne répondait ni sur son portable ni sur son biper. L'équipe de House ignorait complètement où elle était, encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait bien ficher de si important alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un prix. Le médecin se tourna vers sa dernière recrue.  
> — Masters, allez la chercher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas la suite de l'autre. Je pense que je vais faire de ce document un recueil de textes entre Lisa et Martha (parce que ce couple me plaît de plus en plus (genre, vraiment beaucoup)). 
> 
> Ce texte était censé être nettement plus court, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

La cérémonie commençait dans moins de vingt minutes, et Cuddy n'était toujours pas là. Pis, elle ne répondait ni sur son portable ni sur son biper. L'équipe de House ignorait complètement où elle était, encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait bien ficher de si important alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un prix. Le médecin se tourna vers sa dernière recrue.

— Masters, allez la chercher.

— Mais... je ne sais pas où elle est ! 

— Nous non plus, c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut aller la chercher, expliqua-t-il en articulant comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

— C'est vous son petit-ami.

— Mais vous avez vos deux jambes valides, vous irez plus vite. 

L'étudiante céda en soupirant et tourna les talons, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où la doyenne pouvait bien se cacher. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait un indice dans son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait laissé son ordinateur allumé et déverrouillé pour qu'elle puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment fouiller si elle n'y touchait pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est en tâchant de se convaincre qu'elle prenait la bonne décision que Martha pénétra dans le bureau de Cuddy.

Pour l'y découvrir, allongée dans le canapé à sa gauche, recroquevillée sur elle-même. 

Masters marqua un temps d'hésitation, n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Jusqu'à ce que sa supérieure renifle bruyamment et qu'un hoquet lui échappe. Non seulement elle n'était pas prête pour se rendre à la cérémonie, mais elle n'avait à première vue aucune intention d'y aller en plus. 

— Docteur Cuddy ?

Cette dernière essuya un autre hoquet dans l'oreiller. Un hoquet qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un sanglot. L'étudiante s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, avisant ses joues trempées d'un mélange de larmes et de maquillage coulé. Définitivement, il était hors de question qu'elle aille à la remise de prix dans ces conditions.

— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? 

Lisa haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient constellés de perles brillantes qui créaient comme des arc-en-ciel autour de sa pupille. Elle était magnifique, même en cet instant. 

— La cérémonie, vous devez venir.

— House est là ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

— Oui, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'envoie vous chercher. 

— Et c'est quoi, son excuse pour se justifier de ne pas venir lui-même ?

Masters se pinça les lèvres. De toute évidence, considérant la colère qui couvait dans son intonation, la cause de ses larmes était un certain médecin sarcastique et arrogant. 

— Il a dit que j'irais plus vite avec mes deux jambes valides. 

Cuddy pouffa de rire, se redressant dans le canapé. Ses cheveux étaient une pagaille sans nom et son mascara traçaient de longues zébrures jusque dans sa nuque. Zébrures que Masters suivit des yeux avant de retrouver ceux de sa supérieure, qui se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

— Il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire, c'est évident. 

— Je ne...

— Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour ne pas le comprendre plus tôt ? 

Elle semblait réellement attendre une réponse de sa part, mais la jeune femme n'en avait absolument aucune idée, n'avait pas envie d'avoir la moindre idée. S'impliquer dans leur relation était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Si elle voulait garder son boulot, en tout cas, et sa santé mentale, déjà trop rudement mise à l'épreuve par la morale douteuse de House. 

— Vous n'êtes pas bête, répondit-elle néanmoins. Vous êtes simplement amoureuse et vous vouliez croire qu'il était capable de changer. On dit souvent que c'est l'amour qui rend aveugle, mais je pense surtout que c'est la foi qui nous dissimule ce que l'on ne veut pas voir. C'est plus facile d'ignorer ce qu'on pense qui n'existe pas. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir venir à la cérémonie ? 

Embrassant la pièce du regard, Martha cherchait après des mouchoirs, quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire disparaître le chagrin qui séchait sur le visage brisé de Lisa, quand elle réalisa que cette dernière la fixait étrangement.

— J'ai encore dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle.

— Non. Non, en fait, vous avez même raison. Et je sais encore moins ce que je dois faire.

— Vous lever pour aller à cette fichue cérémonie.

— Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

— Des mouchoirs ?

— Mon sac à main, sous le bureau.

Masters s'éloigna rapidement, apercevant du coin de l'œil l'heure sur sa montre et constatant qu'il ne restait désormais plus que cinq minutes. Les mouchoirs étaient bien en évidence lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sac, ainsi qu'une petite trousse à maquillage qui contenait, au plus grand bonheur de l'étudiante, du fard à paupière, du rouge à lèvres et de la poudre. Pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour arranger la tempête qui avait brouillé les traits de sa supérieure. Elle revint s'agenouiller devant elle et entreprit avec soin d'effacer toute trace de mascara sur ses joues et sous ses mâchoires. Lisa ne bougeait pas, se contentait de fixer Martha un peu distraitement, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là, mais pas tout à fait ailleurs non plus. Elle souriait. C'était davantage une esquisse qu'un vrai sourire sincère, mais elle paraissait moins triste ainsi. Moins abattue. 

— Vous allez lui dire ? 

Ignorant la question pour le moment, elle commença à la remaquiller, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, comme elle l'avait d'abord imaginé. Elle tremblait, son coup de poignet était approximatif, mais, si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près, cela pourrait faire illusion. Sans doute. Peut-être. Il fallait l'espérer. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Encore un peu humide, fragile. Elle ressemblait à une poupée sur le point de voler en éclats. Le rose sur sa bouche rehaussa son teint, fit ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et la pensée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être plus belle traversa l'esprit de Masters. 

Que le médecin ne pourrait jamais mériter une femme pareille. Qu'il ne connaissait pas sa chance, qu'il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, alors qu'il ne cessait de jouer avec les siens. Comme s'ils ne valaient rien, comme s'il n'en voulait pas. 

Si elle allait lui dire qu'elle pleurait pour lui ? À cause de lui ? Certainement pas. Cela ne lui servirait qu'à la rabaisser un peu plus, qu'à s'amuser d'elle comme il aimait tant le faire. 

Et elle réalisa qu'elle tenait trop à elle pour cela. Pour la regarder souffrir davantage. Essuyer encore des larmes qu'il ne verrait jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de considération pour elle. 

— Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je vous ai trouvée en train de vous préparer dans votre bureau parce que vous étiez en retard à cause d'un dossier qui vous a tenue tout l'après-midi. 

Lisa lui sourit franchement, pencha la tête sur le côté. Une mèche de ses cheveux caressait son front et Martha l'effleura pour la replacer avec les autres. 

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez capable de mentir, finalement.

— Moi non plus. C'est pour cela que tout le monde me croira. 

L'étudiante se releva et tendit la main à sa supérieure. Elle s'attarderait plus tard sur le fait qu'elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à mentir avec autant d'affront. 

Certainement que, cette fois, cela en valait la peine.

**Author's Note:**

> Peut-être même que je vais en écrire d'autres. Parce qu'elles sont mignonnes quand même.


End file.
